


I'm Not on Drugs, I'm Just in Love.

by Lian_Yu



Category: Dynasty (TV)
Genre: Don't worry tho it's barely there, Episode: s01e05 Company Slut, Fallon Ships It, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Ted as his Regular Trashy Self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lian_Yu/pseuds/Lian_Yu
Summary: Basically 1x05 with a little twist and way more Sam/Steven. I needed to write something about them after the finale.





	I'm Not on Drugs, I'm Just in Love.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: One character drug another character and his intention are pretty clear but NOTHING happens. Still, proceed with caution.

 

Sam was jealous, there was no denying that. He knew he didn't have any right to be, he and Steven had only started to see eachothers a couple weeks ago, and a week had passed since he had admitted to be the one who planned the robbery. It wasn't like Sam didn't expect Steven to be pissed at him, he wasn't as dumb as anyone seemed to think he was, he just didn't think Steven would stop talking to him altogether, or that when he would, it was always to make a harsh comment.

So when Sam overheard a conversation between Steven and another guy who was most definetely trying to get back in Steven's pants, he was jealous.

But that's not the reason he went to the hotel that night, that was because of Anders, he actually gave good advice. And maybe if he had a job not only would Steven be proud of him, but he could find a purpose.

 

*   *   *   *   *

 

Steven thought about Ted's proposal for a long time, and as much as he hated it, the reason he did decide to go to the hotel was Sam. Ted was the last person he felt something for before Sam entered his life, which was very confusing given that he barely knew him. So Ted walking back into his life was an opportunity. He once had feelings for Ted, and he needed to take his mind off of Sam.

His feelings for Sam only grew stronger every second he spent with him, but Sam had to go and ruin everything. As much as it hurt, he knew he couldn't be with someone who lied to him, even if he confessed right after. He simply couldn't deal with anymore liars in his life. So he stayed away from Sam, avoiding him or insulting him so he would leave him alone. Love at first sight wasn't as happy or romantic as people made it sound like.

So when Sam had the audacity of being pissed because Steven might go see someone, it was the only push he needed to actually go see Ted. Maybe that was petty or immature, but in the moment it didn't matter.

It was late at night when Steven arrived at the Saint James hotel.

 

“Should I wait or are you gonna spend the night?” asked Culhane as he parked the car.

 

“If I'm not back in ten minutes then you can leave.” said Steven as he got out of the car. “Thank you for driving me, I know it's late and you probably had plans with my sister.”

 

Culhane had a weird look on his face when Fallon was mentionned.

 

“It's my job.” he answered, smiling. One of those smile that Steven saw a lot when he worked at the company, the ones you do to be polite. Something was probably going on between his sister and Culhane, but that wasn't any of his buisness.

 

Steven entered the hotel and went to the reception, asking for Ted's room. He headed there and knocked a couple of times but no one answered. He thought that maybe Ted lied, it wouldn't be the first time. Someone else was in the elevator and Steven was in no mood to wait, so he took the stairs.

On his way down he spotted a familiar haircut, red-ish, curly and messy: Ted. He was sitting at the bar, taking a drink with someone. Steven approached the pair from behind and stopped dead in his track when he heard Sam's voice. It felt like a thousand of butterflies were realeased in his chest and were trying to get out. That was the effect Sam had on him.

 

“...And well on t-top of that you would be giving me a great opportunit- _oportunidad_.”

 

Steven could tell something was wrong by the way Sam slurred his word, he was probably drunk, and he knew he should probably leave instead of standing right behind his exes having a drink and spying on them.

 

“Listen, why don't you come to my room and I'll give you the application forms?” offered Ted.

 

“I'm not really feeling well but I can give you my adress and you ca-” Sam groaned and grabbed his stomach in pain. “You can send them to me.”

 

He made a move as if he was going to get up but Ted grabbed his hand, putting his own on top in a iron grip. “You're clearly in no state to drive now, just come to my room and I'll sleep on the couch.”

 

When Steven saw that Sam was trying to free his hand but failing miserably, something clicked inside his head and he took one step forward to stand on Sam's side.

 

“I don't think he wants to come to your room.” remarked Steven, unable to keep the venom out of his voice.

 

“Steven!” exclaimed Ted, a big smile on his face. “This is my friend Sa-”

 

“I don't think he's your friend and I don't think he wants anything to do with you so. Let. Him. Go.” answered Steven, a threat hanging in the air.

 

Ted let go of Sam's hand reluctantly and Steven looked down at the latter. He was smiling weakly at him, but his eyes looked dull and his pupil were blown, kinda like he was high. No, scratch that, _exactly_ like he was high.

 

“Did you spike his drink?” accused Steven. He knew Sam well enough to know that he didn't do drugs, and even if he did, he wasn't stupid, he wouldn't get high right before what looked like a job interview.

 

“What? No, of course not! You know me Steven I would never do that.”

 

“Yeah, I know you and I know exactly what kind of person you are.” Steven clenched his jaw and took a deep breath.

 

“Steven? I don't feel so good, I only had _dos bebidas_. I don't think it's normal.” said Sam.

 

“Come on Sam, we're leaving.” he answered softly.

 

Steven pulled Sam up from the stool and maneuvered him so Sam's arm was around his neck and he could support him. They walked, rather slowly because of Sam, ignoring Ted calling out his name and claiming he didn't do anything. When they walked out of the hotel, Steven caught sight of Culhane checking his watch and then opening the car's door, ready to leave.

 

“Culhane!”

 

The driver spotted them and immediately came over to help, sneaking Sam's free arm around his neck.

 

“How much did he drink?” asked Cllhane worried.

 

“Only twooo..” answered Sam. All of the sudden he stopped walking, letting himself fall on his knees half pulling Steven with him and... he vomited.

 

From the corner of his eyes Steven saw Cullhane carefuly unraveling Sam's arm from around him and rushing inside the hotel. But he didn't question why, he was focused on Sam, Steven stroked his back in a soothing gesture.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“I will be.” simply answered Sam.

 

Steven got up and offered Sam a hand to help. He pulled him up at eyes levels and Sam didn't let go of his hand, he just stared into his eyes and smiled.

 

“Thank you for coming, god knows I don't deserve it.”

 

Steven wanted to yell at him about how wrong he was, because by now all the anger Steven felt was gone. All he wanted was to make Sam understand that he didn't deserve to have bad things happen to him, especially not those types of bad things, but Culhane came back before Steven could say anything and handed Sam a bottle of water and a towel.

 

“Well at least now you got whatever it was out of your system.” said Culhane.

 

“Yeah” chuckled Sam. “I'm starting to regain the ability to think and.. I think we should go home.”

 

Steven smiled. “Let's go home.”

 

*   *   *   *   *

 

The whole ride was quiet, Cullhane pulled the window between him and them to give them some privacy and turned on the radio. Sam was really tired, so tired that after chugging down the whole bottle of water he decided to rest his head on Steven's shoulder and closed his eyes. He looked so peaceful like that and this didn't help calm down what Steven was feeling for him, which was what this night was supposed to be about- him moving on. Maybe, just maybe, he didn't want to move on anymore.  
Suddenly the window rolled back up and Cullhane was half turned around, looking at them.

 

“We're here.” informed Culhane, pulling Steven out of his thoughts. “Need any help with him?”

 

“No it's fine. Thank you Michael.”

 

“Anytime.” Culhane gave him a nod and got out of the car.

 

“Sam, we're here.” whispered Steven while lightly shaking his shoulder.

 

Sam hummed and kept his head on Steven's shoulder. It was almost painful to wake him up when he looked so confortable but he shook him again and managed to get him out of the car. They stumbled outside and Sam took two step backwards until he was resting against the car.

 

“You okay?” asked Steven for what seemed like he hundredth time tonight.

 

There was a long silence before Sam answered.

 

“Why are you doing all this? You wouldn't even talk to me this morning.” it didn't sound like an accusation, it seemed as if he really didn't understand why Steven helped him, which was fucked up. What kind of person wouldn't help someone who was drugged ?

 

Steven walked toward him and offered him a smile, but the other man was looking at the ground refusing to meet his eye. So he walked even closer and slowly put his hand on Sam's cheek, unsure. He slowly raised Sam's head so he could look at him, so he could see he meant what he was gonna say.

 

“Why is it so hard for you to believe that I simply care?”

 

“You didn't seem to care this morning...” it was barely a whisper.

 

“I was mad at you, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you.” explained Steven while softly brushing his thumb on Sam's cheek.

 

“It's probably because-” he looked down at the ground again. “Just forget it, it's stupid and I'm tired.”

 

“Sam look at me.” he did. “It's not stupid, whatever is going on please tell me, I want to understand you so help me. Help me understand you.”

 

Sam bit his lip anxiously. “Look it's just some fucked up daddy issues, okay? My dad left me when I was a kid and I just grew up thinking that if my own father didn't care about me, why would anyone?”

 

Realization dawned on Steven, it did explain a lot, not just why he would go at such length to help his mother but also why he acted that way. He didn't think anyone cared, he didn't even think Crystal, his own aunt cared enough to let him stay- so he slept with Steven to be sure he would get in.

 

“I care about you, all right? I care a lot. You need to know that because it's true and nothing you do or say will make me stop caring about you. Sure it might make me really mad but it won't make me stop caring about you.”

 

He was still stroking Sam's cheek with his thumb and Sam was looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face. The Venezuelan licked his lips and moved forward fast, putting his hand in Steven's hair and crashing their lips together. A little voice in the back of his mind was telling him that this was bad idea, that Sam might still be a little high. But instead he just rested his free hand on Sam's hip and deepened the kiss. And there it was, the feeling, the butterlfies, so strong it almost hurt- but it was the good kind of pain.

Sam tasted a little like whisky but mostly like... like Sam, it was impossible to describe, it was just him and Steven had missed him so much. He pushed Sam a little further back so he was resting against the car again and tangled their tongues together. Sam moaned and they broke apart at the same time, simply because they needed air.

They were both panting and Sam started giggling like a child and rested his head on Steven's shoulder muffling his laugh a little. Steven didn't quite know what why Sam was laughing but it made him want to laugh too.

 

“Why are you laughing?” asked Steven.

 

“Why are you?” retorted Sam.

 

“I don't know.” he couldn't stop laughing.

 

They must've looked like two idiots, standing in the middle of the driveway like that, laughing for no apparent reason. Good thing no one was there to see them. Steven felt good, so happy, so... in love.

 

“Come on let's go inside.” he said nodding toward the mansion's entrance.

 

The two boys walked in the house as discretly as possible, Sam leaning heavily on Steven. A few lights were still on but it looked like no one was awake. Steven helped Sam get to his room, accidently knocking one or two things on their way. When they finally made it, Sam fell on the bed and let out a sigh of relief. Steven smiled and turned around to leave when Sam grabbed his hand.

 

“Don't go.” he pleaded.

 

“Sam I-”

 

“Please I need-” Sam swallowed. “I need you Stevie.”

 

“Alright but never call me that again.”

 

Sam just smiled and scooted over to let some space for Steven. The Carrington heir only then realized they were still dressed from head to toes and had to help Sam undress himself and then stripped himself of all his clothes, except his underwear, Sam watching the whole time, biting his lip.

 

“If only I wasn't so tired...” muttered Sam.

 

Steven ignored the comment, fighting backa smile. He hopped on the bed and put his arm around Sam's waist. The latter shifted a little until Steven's nose was buried in the crook of his neck.

 

“G'night.” whispered Sam before falling asleep- or passing out.

 

“Good night.” Steven let some time pass before he talked again. “I love you.”

 

*   *   *   *   *

 

“Anders!” yelled Fallon storming into the kitchen where their majordomo was.

 

“Fallon! Didn't your father kick you out last night?”

 

“Yes, he did, but I need to find Steven and he isn't answering his phone.” she sighed. “I checked his room but he isn't there either. Just tell me where he is and I'll be out of here.”

 

Anders smirked a little, it was barely there and she probably wouldn't have noticed if she didn't know him that well.

 

“What?” the blonde asked.

 

“Your brother isn't in his room because he slept in Sam's room.”

 

She laughed. “I thought they broke up. Thank you Anders.”

 

“Don't thank me, just hurry up before your father comes back.”

 

She smiled at him politely and climbed the stairs to Sam's room. When she got there she opened the door slowly and found her brother cuddled up with Sam. Any other times that wouldn't have mattered and she would've just opened the curtains and woke them up. Perhaps it was because of everything with Culhane, but she was feeling soft today and decided to let them sleep.

And well, Steven looked so peaceful and if anyone in this fucked-up family deserved happiness, it was him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not actually English nor do I have a beta so let me know if there's any typos / mistakes etc, I won't mind!


End file.
